gtafandomcom_hu-20200215-history
Véletlenszerű események
Random események olyan találkozások és rövid küldetések, melyek véletlenszerűen elszórva találhatóak a Grand Theft Auto V-ben. Leírás A random eseményekben a játékos dönthet, hogy részt vesz-e, és hogyan vesz részt. A GTA V-ben 57 ilyen esemény van (a bővített változatban 60). Ezek közül 14 teljesítése elég a 100%-os végigjátszáshoz. A találkozások a Complications küldetés után leszenek elérhetőek. A találkozás típusa az ikonból már sejthető. A világoskék pötty baráti találkozást jelez (és Utcai szónokokat is!), a piros ellenségeset, míg a kék-pirosan villogó esetén a játékos döntheti el, hogy segíti, vagy megtámadja a karaktert. Természetesen az ikon a játékos viselkedése függvényében változhat (megtámadott kék pirosra, kisegített pisor kékre). Néhány esemény csak egyszer jelenik meg, de a legtöbb ismétlődhet. Események Abandoned Vehicles (elhagyott járművek) Arrests (Letartóztatások) ATM Robberies (ATM rablások) Megjegyzés: Más eseményektől eltérően, ez az esemény újra és újra lejátszható. a 100%-hoz elég csak egyszer megcsinálni, már beleszámít az 57/60-ba. Bike Robberies City Note: This an easy way to make money as Michael or Franklin before The Jewel Store Job. Can be done after Pulling Favours but the email won't appear until after Friend Request. Border Patrols Burial Note: If playing as Trevor, he can take the girl to the Altruist Cult instead, but will only receive $1,000. Bus Tour Note: Although listed as a random event, the tour is shown on the map with a unique icon that resembles a Tour Bus. It also appears from a greater distance than the usual blue or red dots. The tour is usually available during daytime hours. Car Robberies Note: Despite the option you choose (between taking the vehicle or returning it) the outcome is the same. The woman will respond differently in the email she sends you, depending on your choice. Therefore, you can take the vehicle and earn a new suit but you will not earn a +5 driving skill. Chase Thieves City Chase Thieves Country Crash Rescue /wiki/GTA-wiki Note: This random event can only be done after The Jewel Store Job mission. Construction Accident Countryside Gang Fight Countryside Robbery Note: There's a way of getting infinite money using this random event. First, wait for one or both of the robbers to die in the shootout, then grab just one of the briefcases and get out of the area. If done right, the player will get $5,000 and no wanted level. The random event will not be completed, meaning that he will spawn again, and as such, can be repeated indefinitely as long as the player does not get involved with the shootout, and does not grab both briefcases. Deal Gone Wrong Domestic Note: If playing as Trevor, he can take the man to the Altruist Cult instead and receive $1,000. Drug Shootout Note: Just like the ATM robberies, this random event will still keep spawning even after being completed. However, it will only spawn one time per week (in-game), and the amount of money in the briefcase will always be random. It also only need to be completed one time to count for the 57/60 random events. Note 2: This random event will be marked on the map, by a marijuana leaf icon and not the usual blue dot icon. Drunk Drivers Note: If playing as Trevor, you can take both the guy and the couple to the Altruist Cult instead and receive $1,000 for each of then. (the drunk couple also counts as if two people were brought to the cult, which means $2000) Escape Paparazzi Note: If playing as Trevor, you can take the girl to the Altruist Cult instead and receive $1,000. Gang Intimidation Getaway Driver Note: If playing as Trevor, you can take the robbers to the Altruist Cult instead and receive $1,000. (the robbers also count as if two people were brought to the cult) Hitch Lifts Note: If playing as Trevor, you can take the three last characters to the Altruist Cult instead and receive $1,000. Luring Girl Into Alley Mugging Prisoner Lift Rogue Altruists Shop Robberies Note: This is an easy way to make money as Michael or Franklin before The Jewel Store Job. Simeon Yetarian ATTENTION: Can only be done between Friend Request and The Jewel Store Job. Snatched Note: If playing as Trevor, you can take the girl to the Altruist Cult instead and receive $1,000. Sports Bike Theft Stag Do Running Man Pénzszállító rablás Altruist Szekta lövöldözés Megjegyzés: Ez nem számít bele a 57/60 összesbe. Exclusive Events for Players Returning to Enhanced Edition Duel Megjegyzés: Csak a Pulling Favors küldetés után lehet megcsinálni. Sea Plane Megjegyzés: Csak a Nervous Ron küldetés után lehet megcsinálni. Monkey Mosaic Megjegyzés: Ezt a küldetést csak az 50 Majom mozaik lefényképezése után lehet megcsinálni. Megjegyzés: Érdemes mindhárom garázst megvenni előtte, hogy legyen hova megjelennie az autónak. Érdekességek *An internet article from Daily Rag after the mission Complications, says that there's a wave of ATM robberies happening in Los Santos and that people should be careful while they are approching any ATM machine. This is a reference to the ATM Robberies random event, that keep spawning in the map even after the player completed one of them. *Certain events, such as the Altruist Camp event and the Simeon Yetarian event, will not appear in the map for the player, as these can be easily missed, thus rendered impossible to engage in events that will not appear before and after. *The 'Duel' random event may be a reference to the Steven Spielberg film of the same name. The movie is about a driver getting harassed by another driver in a truck similar to the Phantom. Külső linkek (térkép) *Interaktív térkép http://guides.gamepressure.com/gtav/guide.asp?ID=21740 thumb|center|335 px de:Zufallsereignisse en:Random Events es:Eventos aleatorios de Grand Theft Auto V pl:Przypadkowe zdarzenia ru:Случайные события в GTA V Kategória:Véletlen találkozások